


Scared for Once

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Phobia of insects Crawling under skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Britt, to the knowledge of the demons, adored horror movies. So they weren't really thinking of what would scare her when they picked out The Perfection
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Scared for Once

**Author's Note:**

> Look that movie was fucked up and I actually did get sick from it. I have this phobia and let me tell you I will die if I saw it in real life.

The brothers found, through family gossip and experience, that Britt was not afraid of horror movies.

She had thought most were funny, at least they thought she did. She always laughed at the victims.

Or at least insulted them for being idiotic. 

But it made movie nights easier, since certain demons (*cough*Mammon*cough*) were easily spooked. 

So it came to a quiet shock to all, when they noticed her discomfort while watching The Perfection.

It started normal, everyone watching the movie, Mammon sitting one side of Britt with Levi on the other, and Beel sitting on the floor by her legs. 

The first to notice were both Mammon and Satan, with Mammon feeling how she gripped onto his arm, and Satan seeing how she looked ill.

The poor woman in the movie was vomiting maggots.

The next to notice were Lucifer and Asmo, both catching on quick as Britt looked like she was about to gag.

The poor woman swears there's something in her body.

Mammon took her hand, Britt gripping it tight. He wasn't used to this side of the human.

The moment something moved under the woman's skin, a large lump moving down her arm, Britt ripped away from Mammon, alerting the few that hadn't noticed, startling the others who had, and ran out of the room, her hand covering her mouth. 

Mammon was the first to follow, bolting over the couch, calling for her. This prompted the others to follow. They found both in a hallway bathroom, with Britt gripping the toilet and Mammon rubbing her back. He looked at them, alarmed and terrified as Britt vomited.

She had tears streaming down her face as Asmo forced himself into the bathroom, wetting one of the hand rags and kneeling by her, a bit disgusted, but more worried, especially when she flinched away from him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I'm terrified of anything crawling under my skin."

Britt pulled Beel's hoodie around her tightly as she sat on the edge of her bed, with Mammon sitting behind her, holding her close, and Beel sitting by her, holding her hand as the others sat in her room, Lucifer standing by the door, arms crossed. 

"I Don't know when it started, probably when I first saw something similar. It just… it makes my skin crawl, and I always feel sick. I just can't handle it.

It had taken them awhile to get her out of the bathroom and cleaned up, she never let go of Mammon during any of it.

"If we had known, we wouldn't have picked that movie," Lucifer says, frowning deeply.

"It's not your fault! I didn't tell you guys. There's barely any movies with things like that, so I didn't bother to tell you."

"Sweetheart, you should have told us anyway, there are a lot more movies here than your world," Asmo stood next to the bed, leaning down to kiss her head. "We would have understood."

Levi nods, huffing. "I definitely can. I've always hated scenes like that."

Lucifer nods a bit and straightens. "While I'm thankful you're alright, it's late, and we should head to bed." 

Asmo let out a whine as Satan pulls him out. "If you get too scared you can't always crawl into my bed~!" He calls out before Satan jerks him out of the room, calling a small good night. Lucifer glances at the other three, Beel, Levi, and Mammon all looking back at him and he knew they wouldn't leave. 

With a sigh, he shakes his head. "Sleep well, Britt." He turns and walks out, Mammon relaxing against her back.

"Finally!" Mammon shifts and pulls Britt onto the bed fully as Beel slips leans over flicking off the lights.

They had done this enough times that it almost automatic. 

Mammon slept by the wall while Beel got the edge, with Britt, and Levi, sleeping in the middle, with Levi sleeping lower on the bed with his arms around her waist, head on her stomach.

It kept Her safe, and them close. 

Mammon took her hand, squeezing it as Beel buried his face face in her hair.

She didn't need to crawl into Asmo's bed when she had these three protecting her.


End file.
